makaikingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Salome
' SPOILERS AHEAD' Salome is an Overlord and is Overlord Zetta's final ally in the game, and final boss of the game's main story. She used to be Zetta's apprentice, him and her sharing something of a romantic relationship. However, Zetta became obsessed with his power, neglecting her in the process. This prompted her to leave Zetta, but she feeds him her Mana constantly without him knowing, which made him the strongest Overlord. By the time she realizes that the process was making her ill, it was much too late for her to reverse it. She eventually propose to Zetta following a small conflict with Alexander, God of Destruction. She manipulates the Overlords into thinking that their Netherworlds are in danger at the start of Chapter 9, pretending to be insane upon reaching Zetta. She claims that Zetta and her are destined to die together, and crashes her Netherworld into Zetta's, prompting pursuit. When Zetta defeats her, she claims that she wanted him to kill her, and gives Zetta the last of her Mana power upon her death. In the Good and canon ending, she is revived when Trenia becomes the Sacred Tome once again, and Zetta writes the wish to revive her into the Sacred Tome. SPOILERS END HERE Personality Salome is a sensitive individual, which caused her to leave Zetta. However, she cares for Zetta more than anything else, not even valuing her life if she can save Zetta's. This behavior cause her to seem crazy in Zetta's eyes. She also hates the other Overlords, adressing them as "piles of sin" upon first meeting them, yet eventually calms down. She also has an extremely tense rivalry with Underlord Seedle, who attempted to rape her out of love when they used to be humans. Her Mana Aura is light blue, feathers appearing whenever she teleports in and out of an area. The Mana flashes faster when desperate. Recruitment To recruit Salome into your party, you must be in Chapter 5, and a character must write the wish "I wish to fight Salome!" upon reaching level 180, and having 8000 Mana. The scene involves traveling to the past to fight his apprentice at her prime. In battle, she is level 500. Defeating her will cause the start of a new cycle, since she is the source of much of Zetta's mana power, killing her causing his power to fade away. Battle In battle, Salome is a mixture of a Mage and a Female Fighter. She has the game's highest Aptitude (170%) in ATK and 140% in INT and HP. She is good with Daggers, Books, Rapiers, and Syringes. The Dagger is her signature weapon, since it increases both ATK and INT, yet she can function with any of her weapons without difficulty. Her unique skill "Black Prison" is an INT-based multi-target skill, making her great against enemy groups, and functioning great when paired up with Pram the Oracle or another heavy-hitting character. Note that when reincarnating her, she may gain an additional elementakl spell type as well as the one she begins with. multiple Reincarnations may allow her to wield all spells. Both Pram and Micky also share this trait with her.